A settlement terminal used for sales of articles has a display section, an operation section, a card reader and the like.
An operator in a store inputs a sales price by key operation in the operation section, designates the type of a card for payment presented by a customer, by key operation in the operation section, and selects a payment condition for the designated card by key operation in the operation section.
A smaller size and good operability are demanded of such a settlement terminal.